


Verisimilitude

by Accal1a



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accal1a/pseuds/Accal1a
Summary: Ty and Zane plan to go out for a date in preparation for their mission on the cruise ship...to rather amusing results.
Relationships: Zane Garrett/Ty Grady
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Verisimilitude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astudyinfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astudyinfic/gifts).



> Happy Winter! I hope you like it!
> 
> I played fast and loose with canon timeline...because of course I did.

"They want us to _what_?" Ty said, pacing in the empty conference room he'd slammed into after they'd left McCoy's office.

"They want us to impersonate Del and Cor…" Zane started, then wisely stepped back when he saw the look on Ty's face.

"I KNOW WHAT THEY SAID!"

"Then why did you ask?" Zane said, trying very hard not to smile.

" _Zane_." Ty said, nearly whining.

" _Ty_." Zane replied in exactly the same tone of voice, trying not to make his smile form properly…but Ty was a profiler and a damn good investigator, so he knew just what was going on.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY, ZANE!"

"I don't know, Ty, it's _pretty_ funny."

"Did you see those pictures? Did you _see_ what Del and Corbin look like? They're going to…God just the idea of turning into them this afternoon is…WHY AREN'T YOU MORE…" Ty waved his hands as if the words would be plucked out of thin air and come to being. "You know…why aren't you…" He seemed to give up, slumping down into a chair, before jumping up again mere moments later, the energy thrumming through his body clearly too much for him to handle sitting down. "I'm going to have my hair dyed, Zane! MY HAIR!"

"There there, Ty." Zane said as kindly as he could.

"You're enjoying this!" Ty said, whirling on his partner again. "Of course you are! You don't have to be defaced like I do, _your_ cover is ju—"

"Ty." Zane said quietly, as Ty just stared at the other man, waiting. "What's really the problem?"

"It's just…" Ty sighed. "Can we do this? Really? Pretend to be married?"

Zane looked around conspiratorially for a moment, but seemed to be sure of the cleanness of the room when he walked closer to his lover. "You're worried we won't be convincing as a couple?"

"I don't know, Zane. I guess I'm worried…what if we're _too_ convincing?" Ty said softly, voicing fears that he had only just got the squirrels in his brain to unearth.

"If we're too convincing, we get the bad guys. Mission success. If anyone we work with, or for, says anything, we're just that damn good, okay?" Zane implored, taking a step towards his lover.

"That would be lying, Zane." Ty said, but he was walking forward.

"What do you think we do every day?" Zane said quietly as they met.

"No, I mean that would be _directly_ lying, what we're doing right now is sort of bending the truth into a—"

Ty was cut off from what he was saying by Zane bringing his lips down onto his in a soft kiss. When Zane pulled away, Ty made a soft noise of dissent.

"Okay, Meow Mix?" Zane said, smiling.

Ty's happy feeling evaporated as he thwapped Zane on the shoulder. "Seriously? You're _actually_ going to call me that?"

Zane just winked at his partner.

Ty sighed. "Okay. How about we go out on a…date I guess? Practice pretending to be dating?"

"You want to practice pretend dating even though we are dating and therefore don't need to practice?" Zane laughed.

"I want to practice not dating but then pretending to date so we can pretend to date properly on the mission." Ty said, nodding.

"You're…" Zane said, then frowned. There was no way he could untangle the way Ty's brain thought enough to make that make sense.

"So, lunch date then?"

"Sounds good. Let's go. When we get back I have to interview the dick and try and get an idea for how he acts. I'm going to need a mountain of food to get through _that_ conversation."

"Steak then?" Zane replied, knowing that Ty wouldn't be able to resist that.

"Fuck yes." Ty said.

Maybe this _would_ all be okay? With Zane by his side he was pretty sure he could get through any mess. This would be a challenge, pretending to be someone else who was so unlike him, but he'd pretended to be all sorts of people in his life, this was just one more to add to the list.

"No pictures." He suddenly blurted out on their way down the stairs. "My old team don't need to know about this."

"No pictures." Zane agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit the [Cut & Run Discord Server](https://discord.gg/vvy6c76) and join us as we discuss/scream about this awesome series.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Fancy joining a multi-fandom Discord server where you can ~~squee with~~ chat with like minded people? Have I got the place for you!
> 
> Come and join **The Fandom Playhouse**. You don't have to be mad to [join](https://discord.gg/82pvdE39fD), but it does help...


End file.
